Selphie Wondered
by periberi
Summary: On the first day, Selphie wondered. oneshot, Quistis/Squall


Selphie Wondered

_Standard Disclaimer Applied._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the first day, Selphie wondered.

There was nothing special really; it was just a happy, sunny day for all. A mission-free, stress-isolated day that the luxury of having being a SeeD almost equates to impossibility. But then again, Hyne was not a selfish deity and today was a mere proof.

Skipping over at lunch at the wanted happiness she was suddenly feeling, she stopped by a vacant table and waited for the others to come. She and her circle of friends here at Balamb Garden had a sort of unspoken agreement to meet here every given food break no matter how deathly difficult it is to squeeze that food part in their own whereabouts. That thought inside her head, she waited for the minutes to tick by; after all, it wasn't the others' fault that they had highly productive things to accomplish first before giving in to their stomach's unwanted desires.

The clock struck and as she had anticipated, people started filling the once-empty cafeteria. She smiled again, and it made her excited to know that the people she was patiently waiting for would be coming round any minute soon. At that, she saw Zell slowly approach the table she was currently situated and that she had willingly saved. He dropped himself lazily and Selphie wondered what was troubling him but he just gave an apologetic smile that seemed to blame his workload as the cause of his aura.

Then her Irvine came running in contrast to Zell's sullen mood. He kissed her on the cheek that left her blushing; she must admit it wasn't something that occured daily, it was not habitual but she liked it nonetheless. Selphie wondered what caused his jovial radiance but that only gained her another kiss, still on the cheek, much to her happiness. Rinoa came in next and nothing was strange about her that day except for the fact that Seifer wasn't with her. The two had a row yesterday night, at dinner and it was rather unfortunate for the rest to actually witness their wrath and be in the direct line of fire. She noticed Rinoa's normal and almost nonchalant expression; and she wondered if either this was an indication that they were now cool or on the worse side of things, this meant otherwise.

She concluded that with Seifer not coming over that lunch meant the latter.

Two more people were left on the countdown and she was being understably patient with them. Among the seven on the circle, Squall being the commander and Quistis being Head Instructor, it was comprehensible that they would most likely top the list of the latecomers. She chuckled at the idea, at the irony that the positions they were entitled to require them to be punctual at _all_ times and all occasions but judging the way things were unfolding as of that moment, they were not so impressive of doing so. Fortunately for them they have the numerous and demanding workload to spare them and redeem them from the others' impatience.

And at that, she saw the two casually coming over just as she did this morning; both of them tired but cheery still.

Selphie wondered if Squall and Quistis were no longer affected by their tiresome obligations and had managed to balance them more rightfully this time around or the mirth is because of the mere fact that they were still provided time to be together in the form of these food breaks. As chessy as that had sounded, she believed that both reasons were to blame, only that the latter undoubtedly had the greater effect. And it reminded her of her then simple accomplishment, but an accomplishment still, of deciphering the biggest enigma of all time.

That said without any trace of exaggeration and only of pure and sincere honesty.

It had been a tough call on her detective powers to crack the codes and solve the puzzle that had plagued most of the people who saw, who heard and who longed to understand the real thing. Squall and Quistis are two discreet people, highly discreet that they do their work six feet and a half under the ground. So discreet that once you miss a fraction of a second, you have to suffer going all through the clues once again. That was why she felt exalted and euphoric the moment she had it confirmed, she had seen, that these two people finally decided to go forth and probably soon reproduce on the love department.

Even with the absence of the juicy details like what provoked it, when it started, how come they were so discreet, where had it all began, who started confessing to who and other things related, not to mention that the time that had elapsed between her confirmation and the others' was only a minute (still sixty seconds), she still felt like at that particular moment she controlled the universe.

Back at present, Selphie's smile faded away and she wondered why upon sitting on the table, Squall and Quistis parted and sat at opposite ends.

There were other vacant seats, she could see that and that intrigued her more than she had sensed. With Quistis seated closer to her, she moved towards her and tried to ask but the blonde stood and went to fetch her food, unnoticing her apparent move of questioning.

But Squall went with her.

Surely there was nothing the matter.

Selphie wondered.

On the second day, Selphie wondered again.

The same observation during dinner yesterday had added the intrigue inside her head; and the fact that she had observed the same kind of behavior--what were they, species?--during breakfast earlier and at lunch at mid-day did not help much to her chagrin.

She had noticed the changes, and the best and worst of moods of people around her on contrary to yesterday, but that suspicious _action_ ushered by them, as if their most natural actions don't border enough on suspicion, was something she now considered constant even if she had only started to notice it the day before.

Sitting on the table now, she being the first to arrive and as usual, had nothing else to do, she started to ponder on the sitting manner. She recalled that during the first months of Squall and Quistis' relationship, not that she had been observing them closely since it all began but it's as if she was always drawn to the special circumstances to her favor, it wasn't like this. They were not too lovey-dovey too, they were normal, and they sat wherever the vacancy of the seats lie. Usually it would be two vacant seats side by side that were left to occupy but then she figured that the idea may be another unspoken truce among the others to leave it like that, to give them the chance of being seated together at lunch, so as not to deprive them of the feeling of really being together.

But then, she and Irvine reached their six months, and they still preferred to be seated side by side together during food breaks. Squall and Quistis reached their six-month mark and it changed. Quite frankly, she silently admitted to herself that the seating arrangement did not exactly occur on that _very day _of their six month, well because maybe she hadn't noticed it then, but the time difference didn't really matter as this was currently occuring on the after-six-month timeline. So it is definitely safe to assume that the seating arrangement happened after their six months, it was only now that Selphie had paid it attention to.

In reference to the other couples, well, the one that was left was Seifer and Rinoa. But these two had more--disturbing--issues and that to compare Squall and Quistis with them, past occurences involving the four of them aside, was not really safe. Seifer being Seifer and Rinoa being Rinoa, personalities clashing and parallel at the same time, that as an effect, their relationship spell diversity out of bounds. Some of those were cute to imagine, some were sweet but some go to the extreme that at times, she thought it had gone beyond normal. She should give credit to them really, after all they've been through. Surely that would be the reason why they were having a seemingly unique relationship than the others.

...As other relationships have their own uniqueness too, she gathered, and so that gave no justice to the idea of comparing couple one to couple two, to couple three and couple hundred one.

She sighed. She didn't realize that she had contemplated on things definitely-not-essential-to-her-living-but-still-worth-thinking-about-nonetheless for too long and that Irvine had arrived, Zell was now approaching their table and that Seifer and Rinoa closely followed him. Oh that's nice, they were now cool. Talking too much of disturbing issues.

The countdown began.

Three--she spotted them at the cafeteria door. Quistis was carrying her books while talking to her companion, while the latter simply listened, a content smile on his features. Selphie just had to notice that; Squall's smile is precious, rare and special as it is only bestowed to whom he considers special to him. Ahem, that girl, who had just flipped her long, blonde, set down hair.

Two--they were now close to the table. Selphie could feel the pounding of her heart at what she anticipated to happen, the feeling of curiosity and excitement mixing; setting a loud music in her ears, of drums and cymbals and the feeling heightened up, it continued indefinitely all along and it still didn't occur to her why she was feeling that way. She was going insane.

One--they were at the table now. At that, Quistis sat on the empty chair, on the center of the seats on the other side where she usually sat for the other food breaks. That seat closer to her and Squall could, or should, sit at the seat that was adjacent to Quistis' but it played on slow motion: his foot moved, in perfect rhythm, and led him to the opposite seat, at the other side of the table, and he sat, with grace, he sat.

At that moment, Selphie felt that she drowned again on her thoughts. She breathed and began wondering again.

On the third day, Selphie still wondered.

She had spent a great deal of her previous night on wondering that had Irvine worried. When he offered to stay with her that night, she had momentarily forgot the ceaseless queries, laying the issue for once at rest. It almost succeeded, if not for that scene at the cafeteria Irvine and her encountered, and she again noticed, of the unusual seating arrangement. Then, they were all alone at the table, at a smaller table of four, but then they weren't still seated adjacently. Still oppositely. Good for her, Irvine gave a side comment something along the lines of who would've thought or imagined or whatever but clearly she hadn't been listening fully to him; if she had, she would've remembered his exact words.

And she would have had more hours of sleep.

Selphie definitely wouldn't want to let this seating arrangement predicament--no matter how small it was, she still considers it as a predicament--to become an obsession; the thought of it now was simply choking her to death. Her not-so-tight schedule doesn't necessarily mean she must give thought to senseless ones, as one; it was not healthy and two; was it really worth the time and effort?

So, she resolved that on this very day she would put an end to this ridiculous obsession of---

She sat there again and he sat there again. Food trays in front of them, so obviously they had gone and came back with their food. Too much time had passed. That scene alone made her thought stop for now. This was it. This_ is _it. She would finally ask and in no way she would get an ambiguous answer. That would be too much for her to take.

"Quistis."

That was her own controlled voice.

"Hey Selphie!" Quistis chirped back, a smile on her face.

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Don't laugh at me."

"Why would I do that?" Quistis asked, one blonde eyebrow raised.

"Why do you prefer on sitting opposite each other? You know, you and Squall. I just cannot understand a thing! Are you guys on a fight or something? Because this had been going on for Hyne knows how long! Irvine and I actually prefer to sit side by side and we prefer to be as far away as possible whenever we have a row! Not that I've been noticing it recently, or that I've started to really care, but this had been bugging me for Hyne knows how long and...I just want to know." Selphie ended with a breath.

Quistis laughed.

"Gee, thanks Quisty. Really," Selphie said sarcastically.

"Well, Selphie, tell you what, look at Squall." She said with a smile and Selphie followed.

"Uh-huh. I'm looking," Selphie said, her eyes totally focused on the man opposite the instructor.

Squall had one of his eyebrows raised, noticing at the weird sighting the two girls were doing. Quistis smiled at him that seemed to tell him to relax, and he shrugged it off as he continued on his meal.

"See that hair?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think of it? Say the first thing that comes to mind."

"Ugh, sexy."

"How about those cheeks?"

"I'm not trying to make you jealous but I would say, gorgeous."

"You're still safe. Nose?"

"Damn, that's dashing."

"What a vocabulary you have there. Lips?"

"Undeniably kissable."

"Eyes?"

"Dreamy, catchy, drowning..."

"Face?"

"Incredibly handsome."

"His built while he's sitting?"

"Manly."

"So Squall Leonhart is..."

"Hands down, drool-worthy."

"...and he's mine. Why I, or say you, wouldn't want to look at someone like that?"

Selphie turned to look and gaped at Quistis and the beautiful blonde simply winked at her, laughing at the surprised expression of the former.

The explanation had been flawless, it had been coherent and it certainly explained the reason of behind the second biggest intrigue that ever occured to her; as it had put an end to her ridiculous obsession of...love.

Ahh, it must be love.

But it failed to cease her wonderment as Selphie, for the nth time, wondered what the feeling would be like when she and Irvine would try that idea on the fourth day and on the days to come.

end

A/N: Firstly, thanks so much for those who read and reviewed **The Chronicles of the Sorceress. **I am very much grateful for everyone who had been a part of that story, you know who you are, and I will be infinitely appreciative of you. Secondly, it is my semestral break! Yay! That's why in celebration, I made this one-shot. And of course, because I suffered a great deal of Quall deprivation, I have to feed myself. As for Quall works in the near future, well, sadly nothing has come to mind yet. But I do hope of making another one, in God's time. For now, I give this to you and with my whole heart, I wish you enjoy this little ficcie from me. Thirdly, forgive for any faults on technical stuff. We're made human and I am simply living by it. Of course, it wouldn't hurt to click the review button right? My deepest thanks and soon:)


End file.
